Conflict
Street Crime is a Mafia style game and therefore the attack element is a key component. You will spend a lot of your time developing attack/defense, skills and capabilities. It is not simply a matter of ranking up as fast as possibe and killing off weaker opponents. It is much more involved than that and much more fun! No matter how strong an individual may be, Street Crime is based heavily around teamwork, therefore Crews and personal alliances with other players are very important. Energy is a key factor to many aspects of the attack system. You need to use it wisely and decide if you are going to put it towards ranking up, improving your Gym stats, training your weapon or training Heavies to protect your Turf. Energy is replenished every 3 minutes and the amount of Energy you can store is dependent on your Rank. Normal Members get 2 extra Energy every 3 minutes whereas Premium + Members get 3. By using the Credit Item Energizer this can be doubled up to a maximum of 6 Energy every 3 minutes!! Rank & Prestige Ranking up is important because not only does it allow you to store more Energy it also allows you to carry more Bullets, have more spaces to build at your Turf and various other perks mentioned in this guide. Prestige is very important, not only does it give an indication as to how active a player is , it also unlocks better weapons for you to use. Prestige is obtained by several methods: *Ranking up awards you with prestige points. *Completing various Achievements. This is a good and fun way of earning points. *Prestige can be given as one of the various awards for Voting. *Successful OC’s are probably the best way of getting your Prestige up. The leader of the OC will receive double prestige points. *Converting Respect Points in the Honor Store will give prestige. *Submitting an appropriate picture to the SC Gallery earns 200 Prestige Points. Weapons & Shooting Range As mentioned earlier, having more Prestige allows you to unlock better Weapons, which can be purchased from the Weapons Store. Be aware that different weapons are suited to different situations. Weapons are stored in your Weapons Locker, which is found in your Inventory. You start off with a few slots and these increase as you Rank Up. You can also gain more weapon slots by using Rubies or the Credit Item Multi Shooter. On your Weapons Locker page you can select which weapons to equip as Primary and Secondary, you can also see what level each weapon has been trained to so far. At the Shooting Range you can improve your skill with the Weapons you currently have equipped. To do this you need Energy, Money and Bullets, the amount of which depends on the weapon selected. Each weapon level becomes progressively harder to obtain as the levels increase. Lead & Bullet Factorys So, now that you have your Weapons, you’re also going to need Bullets, or they are not going to be much use! There are several ways of acquiring Bullets. 1. They are given as one of the rewards for Voting for Street Crime. 2. You can find Bullet Packs whilst doing Petty Crimes, Jobs or GTA’s. 3. You can buy them from the City Bullet Factories. 4. You can make them in your Personal Bullet Factory. City Bullet Factories Every City has a Bullet Factory, these produce 500 Bullets an hour every hour and are available on a first come first served basis. The owner of the factory determines the price per Bullet. These factories can either be bought from the owner, or taken from them if killed. Personal Bullet Factory You can also build your own Bullet factory on your turf and as long as you have enough Lead and Cash, you can make various amounts of bullets depending on the size of the factory you own. * • Small: 100 per hour * • Medium: 150 per hour * • Large: 200 per hour * • Huge: 300 per hour Personal Bullet Factories only produce Bullets when you instruct them to do so, you can make bullets once every hour. The more time you are online, the more times you can produce Bullets. To make bullets you need Lead, this can be obtained in several ways. 1. It is given as one of the rewards for Voting for Street Crime. 2. If your Crew has one of the top 3 Domination spots in a city, you will as a member receive some Lead every hour as a reward. 3. You can get Lead by Scrapping cars you have in your Garage. 4. You can produce your own lead with a Lead factory. Lead Factory You can build a Lead Factory in an available slot at your Turf. The size determines how often you can convert Ore to Lead. Also you can sell your Lead to the City Bullet Factories here. Lead production has to be initiated manually, so the more you are online the more you can make. The Gym Gym membership costs $50,000 and gives you access to various pieces of equipment to improve your Stats: -Strength, Speed, Dexterity and Stamina can be trained. Each train costs 5 Energy. Note if you don’t use the Gym for over 48 hours, your Stats will start to degrade. Some people favour certain Stats when training, others prefer an all round equal approach. Better Gym Stats give you a better chance at Mugging people or defending Mug attempts. Also the higher your Gym Stats, the faster you can train Heavies to protect your Turf. Another option available in the Gym is creating or taking Fights, the winner takes the pot minus a 10% fee. To create a fight, click on the poster on the wall and add an amount for how much the fight is worth, to see the current fights available, click on the boxing ring. You must train at least once every 48 hours or your gym stats will begin to degrade by 0.5% per day. Mugging Mugging someone takes 10 Energy and you need to be in the same city as them. If they are hiding in their pad, you have mugged them in the last 6 hours or somebody else has mugged them in the last 15 minutes, you will not be able to attempt to mug them. Also you can only attempt to mug someone the same Rank as you or 1 Rank above or below. The better your Gym Stats, the better the chance you have of success, if successful, you have the opportunity of stealing an item from them and maybe some cash. However, if you are mugged by someone else you will spend a small amount of time in the Hospital - the harder you are hit, the longer you will be hospitalised for. Don’t worry though, there is a cap of 9 minutes in place and you can reduce the amount of time by using Morphine Shots, which can be found whilst doing crimes or purchasing them from other players via trade or from auctions. Heavies & Your Pad The highest pad level is a mansion, each upgrade will increase the level of protection it provides. Heavies can be trained to protect your pad, there are 3 types of Heavies: Professional, Experienced and Basic. The more you have, the better the protection they afford you. You are limited to training 6 simultaneously and the time it takes to train each one depends on your Gym Stats. However, by using one of the Heavies Q items from the Credit Shop, you can increase the number you can have training at once. The more Heavies you own will also reduce the amount of Damage Events you get on your turf. Your Pad offers you additional protection from all forms of attack whilst you are hiding in it. Heavies can be trained to protect your pad, there are 3 types of Heavies: Professional, Experienced and Basic. The more you have, the better the protection they afford you. You are limited to training 6 simultaneously and the time it takes to train each one depends on your Gym Stats. However, by using one of the Heavies Q items from the Credit Shop, you can increase the number you can have training at once. The more Heavies you own will also reduce the amount of Damage Events you get on your turf. Your Pad offers you additional protection from all forms of attack whilst you are hiding in it, the higher level, the more protection your pad offers. There are also additional security features you can add to your pad at any stage. To see these features, you have to hide in your pad. Once there, you will see you can buy upgrades such as security lighting, barbed wire, CCTV etc all making your pad more resistant to attack, plus you'll be given more warning before it is damaged by other players. Detectives So....you want to find a player and go after them? First you need to find out what city they are in. If you look on their profile and it says 'In the City', they are in the same location as you. However, you can also use Detectives to search all the cities for you and report back if they find your intended target. Don’t forget, a targets' pad has to be sufficiently damaged in order for the Detectives to be able to find them. If you are looking for a mission character, you must remember to check the relevant box. Hitlist "Nah.... I can’t be bothered training my Weapons and Hiring Detectives to find and kill someone!" Well, in that case, don’t despair! Just make lots of cash and pay someone else to do your dirty work for you.! If you want someone dead you can hitlist them - add the amount of money you think may sufficiently tempt someone else to do the deed and you can also add your reasons should you wish... If you want to be anonymous it will only cost you 10% of the Hit (minimum 5$ million). Or maybe you fancy yourself as a Bounty Hunter, take the big Hits and become rich? Either way.. hits cost 3x the amount to pay off, although this can be done in small amounts at a time. Maybe if you are unlucky enough to be listed , you can get your Crew and friends to help you out by paying it off in bits. Life Insurance There are 4 types of Life Insurance available and basically, the more you pay the better the cover, just like real life. 1. Bronze Gives you the most basic cover at a very low cost! If you can't afford a better policy, beggars can't be choosers! 2. Silver Gives you that extra bonus on your next account but the premium you pay is increased, how much do you value your life? 3. Gold Life insurance is worth having if you value your life. Scared of the unknown? Get yourself insured before its too late. 4. Platinum The best life insurance policy available. Give yourself the best possible start in your next life with this comprehensive policy.